Les fruits jumeaux
by Nyxial
Summary: Monkey D. Yuki fuit le royaume de Goa à cause de son fruit du démon et trouve refuge sur le navire de Barbe Blanche où elle fera la connaissance de Marco. Fem! Luffy
1. Prologue

Luffy est une fille, elle n'a pas mangé le gomu gomu no mi, elle est un peu plus intelligente, n'a pas de chapeau de paille. Voilà le commencement d'une aventure totalement différente de l'originale mais il y a malgré tout des similitudes ne vous en faites pas.

**Prologue**

Monkey D. Yuki se réveilla comme tous les jours depuis deux ans dans la petite chambre au dessus du bar de Makino. Son grand-père l'avait laissé peut de temps après ses deux ans pour que la barman s'occupe d'elle. Dans le village de Fushia, elle s'était beaucoup ennuyée. Enfant turbulent et pleine d'énergie, elle ne trouvait rien à faire sans enfant de son âge. Parfois elle se promenait dans la forêt, mais elle ne s'enfonçait jamais très loin car il y avait des animaux trop dangereux pour une petite fille.

Mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle avait sympathisé avec un pirate du nom de Shanks le roux. Elle était tout de suite tombée en admiration en face de se pirate naviguant librement sur les mers. Et Shanks l'appréciait aussi. Il était tombé en face de ses longs cheveux noirs ondulants sauvage lents comme des vagues lors d'une tempête et ses grand yeux tout aussi sombres que l'on pouvait contempler toute une vie.

Elle sortit donc un pied hors de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle sortit bientôt vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un Tee-shirt simple blanc et les cheveux laissés libres encadraient son visage d'enfant. Elle descendit et retrouva son ami accoudé au comptoir à boire du rhum. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans une bouteille dans la main... Elle s'assit à coter de lui et demanda à Makino un verre de lait.

Pendant qu'elle le sirotait tranquillement, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit un groupe d'homme à l'aspect peut recommandable. La personne qui semblait être le chef s'avança et balaya la salle du regarde. Il eut un rictus puis se retourna vers Makino, tous les regard posés sur lui.

"Nous somme les brigands des montagnes. Mais rassurez-vous, on n'est pas venus pour piller la ville. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est une dizaine de tonneaux de rhum." Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

"Désolée, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez d'alcool en réserve."

"Ah oui?" Le chef détourna la tête et regarda les pirates une chope à la main. "C'est bizarre ça. Mes amis pirates ont pourtant l'air d'avoir quelque chose à boire dans leurs verres... Et je ne pense pas que ça soit de l'eau..."

"On est sincèrement désolés." Intervint Shanks "On s'est vraiment pas aperçus qu'on buvait tant que ça... Pardon. Si ça peut te consoler, je te donne volontier cette bouteille. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Poursuivit-il tendant au bandit la dernière bouteille. Le chef la regarda comme on regarde un moustique et la brisa d'un violent coup de poing aspergeant Shanks de son contenu. Le silence déjà présent se fit encore plus lourd attendant la suite des événements.

Shanks néanmoins ne prêta pas vraiment attention de lui et commença à ramasser les débits de verre. Le bandit rageant de se faire ignorer ainsi sortit son épée et fit un grand geste envoyant valser dans tous les sens tous les verres et assiettes encore présent sur le comptoirs. Yuki qui était encore près de Shanks,eue un petit cri de douleur quant un des morceau vint se loger sous son œil. Mais personne le remarqua car trop concentrer par se qui sa passait l'ont prit pour de la surprise. Et sur ce le groupe de bandit sortit.

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que les pirates ne rirent à gorge déployée sous le regard horrifié de Yuki qui partit en courant la main tenant son œil gauche ensanglanté. Elle hurla "Vous êtes des lâches!" Et disparut de leur vu.

"Vous pensez que ça ira pour Yuki? Demanda un des pirates.

-Elle est intelligente, si on lui explique, elle comprendra. Déclara Shanks sérieux."

Tous approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Ils finirent leur boisson. Et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand quelqu'un fit remarquer que le coffre avait disparut. Shanks hurla à ses hommes de le retrouver car entre de mauvaise main, ça pourrait être dangereux. En effet, à l'intérieur, il y avait un fruit du démon inconnu. Ces fruits donne à l'utilisateur, en échange de leur capacité à nager, un pouvoir qui peut varier en fonction du fruit. Cela peut aller de avoir un corp en chocolat à se transformer en un animal.

—

Un peu plus loin, le chef des bandits agressé un de ses compagnons de main qui venait de lui donner un trésor. Tout ce serait bien passé si le dit trésor n'était pas une poire blanche avec des symboles bizarres. Il l'a jeta dans la forêt.

La poire descendit la pente roulant à travers les arbres, se prenant quelques cailloux pour finir sa course aux pieds d'un jeune fille en pleure recroquevillée contre un tronc. Après un certain temps, elle releva la tête, toujours la main sur son œil et aperçut le fruit. D'un air absent, elle tandis la main et l'attrapa tâchant sa peau de rouges. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et le mangea machinalement. Elle continua à pleurer et s'endormir.

Quant elle reprit connaissance, elle était de retour dans sa chambre et n'avait plus mal à l'œil. Elle se regarda dans la glace et remarqua une légère cicatrice. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes et glissa sous la douche.

—

"Alors, c'est bon vous partez?" Demanda Yuki plus comme une constations.

"Oui. Et je ne te prend pas avec nous." Elle ne fit que hausser légèrement les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai d'être plus grande et je partirai en mer pour devenir une femme forte!

-D'accord Yuki, c'est une promesse. Je t'attend tout en haut."

La petite fille de quatre en regarda le roux et acquiesça. Tous les pirates montèrent à bord de leur vaisseau et prirent les voiles.

"C'est une promesse, Shanks!" Hurla Yuki avant qu'ils n'aient disparu à l'horizon.

Flo


	2. Chapitre 1

Enfin finis! Je ne pensai pas à ce qu'il soit aussi long! Mais je pense que ce sera le chapitre le plus long que je vais écrire car j'avais pas envie de couper son enfance en quatre.

Merci pour ces reviews

**Kumiko**

tout d'abord vous pouvez l'appeler comme vous le voulez: Yuki ou Luffy je saurai qui c'est. Ensuite oui je sais mais je ne cherchai pas trop à faire le suspens...

Et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"Comme si ça suffisait pas que ma princesse aie abimé son si joli visage! Il a fallut que tu veuilles devenir un pirate! Comme Ace! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de devenir de solides soldats de la marine, tous les deux!" Gronda une voix sur le sentier du Mont Corvo, à l'écart du village de Fuchsia.

"Je veux pas, jiji. Je veux être pirate! Et c'est qui Ace?" Demanda Yuki.

"J'ai commis une erreur en te laissant à Fuchsia. Ils sont beaucoup trop laxistes la-bas! Siffla Monkey D. Garp le grand père de Yuki. Et ace est ton nouveau frère." Continua-t-il.

Pendant qu'il parlait Garp, traînant Yuki, avait traversé toute la forêt et était arrivé à une petite maison en bois au milieu de celle-ci. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Voyant que personne n'allait lui ouvrir, il hurla à une certaine Dadan de sortir. Une énorme femme rousse ne tarda pas à ouvrir menaçant le pauvre fou qui avait oser la déranger. Bizarrement, son comportement changea vite quand elle se rendit compte de qui elle avait en face d'elle.

"Ah, Garp! Justement, on avait deux mots à te dire. Ace à dix ans maintenant et il est intenable on en peut plus!

-Justement en parlant de ace, j'aimerai que vous preniez ma petite fille également.

-Quoi?

-À vous de voir, soit vous aller finir votre vie au placard, soit vous élevez ma princesse. Auquel cas je fermerai les yeux sur la myriade de larcins que vous avez à votre actif!" Clôt Garp sans aucune possibilité de refus.

Yuki, qui s'était vite désintéressée de la conversation avait commencé à faire le tour de la maison quant quelqu'un lui cracha déçus. Elle releva la tête et vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ondulés. Il avait un aire renfrogné qui rendait ses yeux onix encore plus noirs. Yuki ne lui donnait pas plus de dix ans donc elle devina sans mal que c'était le fameux Ace. En colère, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il aussi les épaules et rentra dans la maison traînant le cadavre d'un beauf.

—

Yuki qui malgré ce qu'avait fait Ace lors de leurs rencontre essaya jours après jours à le suivre dans la forêt pour être son amie. Mais plus Ace la voyait le suivre et plus il essayait de la tuer. Ça avait commencé avec un arbre fonçant sur elle, les chemins les plus dangereux, ceux plus habités par les bêtes féroces... Il l'avait même balancé du haut d'un pont. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez Dadan, elle était épuisée et avait de nombreuses blessures et éraflure mais ça ne lui suffisait pas à abandonner et étrangement, tous les matins, elle n'avait plus mal. C'était comme si toutes les mésaventures de la veille n'était jamais arrivées. Alors le lendemain, elle poursuivait Ace à nouveau.

Ce manège dura deux mois. A la fin du deuxième moi, Yuki trouva enfin le bout de la forêt. Devant ses yeux s'étendait une montagne de déchet de toutes sortes, épaves, railles, roues, charrettes... Il pourrait même y avoir des restes humains que ça ne l'étonnerai pas. Dans ce lieu où seul les rebuts de la sociétés osent mètrent les pieds. Dans ce lieu, le Grey Terminal.

Yuki avance, méfiante, elle cherche ace. Elle voie un homme, si l'on peut toujours l'appeler ainsi, devant elle un couteau taché de sang dans ses mains. Yuki accélère, plus vite elle aura trouvé Ace et mieux ce sera. Après un petit moment, elle l'aperçoit près d'arbres. Elle décide donc de le suivre sans faire de bruit. Elle le voit monter le long d'un tronc et retrouver un garçon blond de son âge. Enfin elle arrive assez près pour entendre la conversation.

"...titube notre cagnotte de pirates..."

"Ouaip! Je me demande combien il faut pour acheter un bateau..."

La première voix elle la reconnaissait comme étant celle de Ace donc la seconde devait être le blond. Excitée par se désir commun de devenir pirate, elle sortit de sa cachette. Aussitôt qu'elle se montra, ace et son ami descendirent aussi vite qu'ils purent et l'attachèrent au tronc.

"C'est lui la fameuse Yuki dont tu m'a parlé? Commença le blond.

-Je pensais pas qu'elle réussirait à me suivre jusqu'ici. J'emprunte pourtant un itinéraire vachement sauvage...

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant?

-Elle connaît notre secret... Si on la laisse partir, elle va le divulguer... Supprimons-la" déclara Ace sans la moindre hésitation.

"Ouai c'est la meilleur solution" clôtura le blond.

Yuki prit conscience de se qu'ils avaient dit et commença à prendre peur. Elle hurla cherchant de l'aide. Malheureusement, des pirates de Bluejam passèrent à ce moment là. Ace et son ami les regardèrent passer discrètement priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Yuki qui avait réussit à s'échapper en profitant de leur manque d'attention. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se faire prendre par les pirates.

"Ace, à l'aide. Paniqua-t'elle

-"Ace", c'est bien ce que t'as dit? Demanda le pirate nommait Porchemy. Tu le connais? C'est ton ami?

-Ouais! S'exclama-t'elle. A part qu'il a voulu me tuer, mais bon... Elle poursuivit plus doucement.

-Écoute, on va faire court... Ton copain nous a fauché un gros paquet de blé, tout à l'heure, et on aimerait bien le récupérer... Tu saurais pas où il se trouve par hasard?"

Dans l'ombre, Ace et Sabo se faisait du soucis. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps pour rassembler leur trésor. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à tout recommencer à cause d'un gamine qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Yuki réfléchit mandent quelques instants, pensant à la meilleur façon de lui répondre. Elle mentit qu'elle ne savait rien du tout. Mais le pirate ne pouvait pas être dupe. En effet Yuki avait les yeux fuyant, la bouche sur le côté et la sueur coulée à flot sur son front. Devant ce pauvre mensonge, Porchemy emporta Yuki pour la faire parler sous les yeux horrifiés de deux chenapan.

Yuki avait mal. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Porchemy la torturée. Elle était en sang. Au début elle avait hurlé de toute la force de ses petits poumons mais maintenant, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça et chaque parcelles, chaque millimètre de son corp lui hurlaient sa souffrance. Elle aurait aimé se faire oublier dans l'inconscience mais ils ne lui en laissaient pas le temps alors elle continuait à sentir le maillet s'abattre sur elle lui brisant un peut plus les os. Voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, le pirate sortit ses gants cloutés sous l'est yeux du reste de l'équipage qui étaient désolés pour la jeune fille. Porchemy répétait inlassablement la même question entre deux coups augmentant en passant la puissance qu'il y mettait. Elle ne sait combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle vit à travers sa vision brouillée par la douleur, Ace et Sabo venir la sauver. Ace se battit contre les pirates pendant que le blond la chercha. Quand son regard se posa sur elle, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant de rester éveillée et de ne pas abandonner maintenant.

Yuki entendait se murmure lointain lui disant de ne pas abandonner. Comme si cette voix lui avait transmit sa volonté de vivre, elle chercha la force au plus profond d'elle. Elle chercha au font de son esprit, la plus petite lueur. Elle était allée loin. Jamais elle n'était allée aussi profondément dans son esprit. Elle sentait ses force l'abandonner petit à petit mais elle continuait pour cette voix. Elle était au bord du désespoir quant enfin elle la trouva, cette flamme blanche qui dansait dans ce monde noir. Elle s'approcha et la prit à deux mains. Au moment où elle l'avait attrapée, une vague fraîche réconfortante envahi son corp entier faisant fuir la douleur pour ne laissait qu'un vague souvenir. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir tous les regards stupéfaits de Porchemy ainsi que de Ace et Sabo.

Ace se battait follement, la colère surpassant tout autres désir que de faire payer à ces brigands. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient fait autant de mal à un si petite fille. Sa colère était accentuée par la culpabilité d'avoir douté d'elle. Il faisait danser son bâton en métal assommant de nombreux pirates au passage pour ne se retrouver plus que devant Porchemy. Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes pour le voir au même en droite suppliant Yuki de rester éveillée. Cette vision l'énervait encore plus et il reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Ils allaient s'élancer l'un contre l'autre quant ils sentirent l'atmosphère se refroidir rapidement et Sabo avait lâché un petit cri de surprise. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers lui et ne purent pas croire à ce qu'ils voyaient. Là, dans les bras du blond, il n'y avait plus une petite fille de cinq ans mais un magnifique oiseau de la taille d'un mouette. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un animal aussi beau. Il était composé de flammes blanches qui n'avaient pas l'air de brûler le blond qui le tenait toujours. Il avait aussi une crinière argentée qui démarrait au sommet du crâne pour finir au milieu de son dos. Son bec et ses serres étaient également blancs, ainsi que ses trois queues qui était plusieurs plumes de paons les unes après les autres qui elles étaient d'un magnifique mélange entre le blanc et l'argent. Puis ils le virent ouvrir ses yeux qui eux étaient dorés se qui donnait un peu de couleur au tout.

Sabo fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé appelant doucement la jeune fille. L'oiseau leva son regard vers lui et ouvrit son bec pour parler mais seul un trille sortit de son bec. Cela suffit néanmoins au blond blond qu'il s'agissait bien de Yuki. Porchemy aussi le compris et regardait maintenant l'animal avec une lueur perverse de désir dans les yeux. Ce qui ne plut pas à Ace qui profita de son inattention pour l'assommer. Il échangea un regard avec le blond qui le comprit et ils se hâtèrent vers la sortit prenant avec eux l'oiseau.

Ils coururent un moment s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Puis assez loin à son goût, Ace s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sabo.

"Bon, maintenant pourquoi l'a tu pris avec nous et où est Yuki?

-En fait, je ne sais pas comment mais il se trouve que il est Yuki. Déclara Sabo. Mais je pense que l'on devrait l'aider à reprendre sa forme humaine avant tout..." Après avoir dit cela, il se retourna vers Yuki la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Bon, écoute Yuki, il faut que tu te rappelle ce que tu as fait pour devenir cet oiseau, il faut que tu pense à ta forme humaine."

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes où l'on pouvait entendre les encouragement des deux garçons pour que l'oiseau redevienne la jeune fille. Ils purent constater les changement qu'il y avait sur elle. Elle était un peu plus petite et fine qu'avant, mais c'était les changements les moins importants. Ces cheveux étaient maintenant noir à la racine puis blanchissait de plus en plus pour devenir blanc aux pointes. Et ses yeux avait gardé la couleur doré de l'oiseau. Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant la beauté de la petite fille. Sabo s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir penser du mieux qu'il pouvait ses blessures pour constater qu'elle n'en avait aucune ce qui lui paraissait bizarre au vu de la quantité de sang qu'elle avait sur elle. Mais il préféra ne pas faire de commentaires et se sentit soulagé. Yuki éclata tout d'un coup en sanglot laissant sortir sa peur. Ce qui ne plus pas à Ace qui perdit vite patience et lui demanda d'arrêter de beugler. Ce que le jeune fille fit immédiatement le regardant avec un visage larmoyant.

"Berzi..." Dit-elle tout de même. La colère d'Ace s'accentua et il l'aurait tuer lui-même si Sabo ne l'avait pas retenu.

"Pourquoi t'as pas parlé hein? Ces types sont sans pitié! Ils trucident femmes et enfants!

-Si j'avais parlé, on serait jamais devenus amis!

-Ça vaut toujours mieux que de mourir il me semble! Répliqua Ace. Qu'est ce que t'as à tant vouloir devenir mon ami? T'as pas vu tout ce que je t'ai fait subir? Tout ça pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici!

-Mais moi... J'ai personne d'autre!" Hurla Yuki et Ace sembla tiquer légèrement à ces mots. "Je peux plus retourner à Fuchsia... En plus j'aime pas les brigands des montagnes! Si j'avais pas essayé. De te suivre... J'espérais juste resté toute seule! Et y a rien de pire que de rester toute seule!

-T'as pas de parents?

-J'ai que jiji!

-Donc tu veux rester avec moi? Et ça t'ennuie rait que je te plante? Demanda Ace les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs.

-Voui.

-c'est-à-dire que... Tu souhaites pas ma mort?"

Yuki fut prise de court par cette question, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Puis elle lui lança se regard qui dit "es-tu stupide ou quoi? Et lui répondit:

"Bah... Évidemment que non! En plu don à le même rêve, moi aussi je veux devenir pirate!

-Toi, un pirate? Une mauviette oui."

Alors qu'une dispute allait éclater, Sabo demanda où il allait vivre maintenant. Il fut vite décidé qu'il viendrait vivre avec eux chez Dadan.

— Au même moment du coter de Porchemy.

Il se réveilla avec un fort mal de crâne. Il mît une main sur sa tête et la releva pour trouver en face de lui Bluejam. Il savait que ça aller mal finir pour lui. Mais il avait une chance de rester en vie. Alors il commença:

"Chuis désolé, cap'taine Bluejam... Pour l'argent je..." Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et pointa un pistolet vers lui:

"Baisse la tête, j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale gueule." Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand Porchemy l'arrêta.

"Attendez! J'ai une information qui pourrait vous intéresser!

-Continues...

-Il y a une gamine avec eux qui peut devenir un oiseau joli. Il est blanc et on a l'impression qu'il et en feu.

-Si ce que tu me dis est vrai je pourrai la vendre aux dragons célestes qui vont accoster sur l'île... Tu as de la chance, tu vas vivre plus longtemps mais si ce que tu me dis est faux. Ce ne sera pas une mort douce que tu auras!"

—

Le temps passait et le trio passait ses journées a se battre contre les fauves de la jungle, les crapules de la ville, les bandit de la décharge et les pirates de la crique. Depuis cet incident, Yuki ne s'était plus transformée, pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle avait sentit ce jour-là que quelque chose en elle s'était débloqué. Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient découvert que Sabo vannait d'une famille noble, Ace avait volé une bouteille de sake à Dadan et ils avaient échanger leurs coupe pour devenir frère et sœur. Ils avaient êtes si content quand elle avait commencé à les appeler Ace-ni et Sabo-ni. Et puis un jour:

"Bluejam fumier! Libéré Yuki tout de suite! Hurla Ace en mauvais état alors que Yuki se débattait dans ses bras.

-La libérer? Et puis quoi encore? Je pourrai être riche grâce à elle! Les dragons célestes arrivent demain, elle fera un bon esclave."

Tout à coup, Ace et Sabo se relevèrent et l'attaquèrent en même temps. Bluejam lâcha Yuki à cause de la surprise. Il jura et tenta de la reprendre quand les deux garçons se placèrent devant elle.

"Va-t'en Yuki! Transforme toi et vole! Vole le plus loin que tu peux et ne te retourne pas! Commença Sabo.

-Tu ne seras jamais seule! On sera toujours tes grands frères mais va autre par, tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Continua Ace."

Ils avaient tout les deux les larmes aux yeux de devoir quitter ainsi leur sœur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Maintenant que Bluejam était intéressé par elle, elle était en danger. Yuki les regarda se battre, la protégeant de leur vie. Puis elle se retourna et couru cherchant la flamme quel avait trouvé pour se transformer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps cette fois si et elle s'envola. Seul souvenir de son passage, des pirates se battant avec ses frères et un petit coin gelé.

Elle battait toujours des ailes au dessus de la mer, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle volait mais il faisait nuit désormais. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et il n'y avait toujours pas d'île en vue. Elle continua à voler un petit moment quand elle aperçu sous elle un bateau. Fatiguée, elle se posa sur le pont du mieux qu'elle pût et eue juste le temps de redevenir humaine avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Flo


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour tous ces jolis commentaires et j'ai été vraiment étonnée que mon histoire plaise autant. Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour pas vous décevoir.

**Kyubi no yoko**: merci, et l'histoire va plus se focaliser sur Yuki donc pour Ace et Sabo on saura plus tard.

**Kumiko:** ne t'inquiète pas, on est deux à être très sensible. Et ça me touche beaucoup. Car ça veut dire, dans un certain sens que je suis arrivée à bien te mettre dans l'histoire. Pour finir, non blanc j'aime bien.

N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Yuki se réveilla, elle sentait les courbatures la tirailler sur l'intégralité de son corp. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais renonça vite après s'être fait aveugler par la lumière. Elle resta dans cet état de demi-conscience pendant quelques instants avant de se décider à tenter une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Autour d'elle il n'y avait que du blanc. Elle chercha dans la pièce le moindre sentiment familier, la moindre chose réconfortante. Mais non, encore et toujours ce blanc! Quant elle prit conscience de son environnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans un lit confortable et qu'elle était enveloppée de bandages. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mal? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec ses frères?

En un instant, tout lui revint en mémoire, sa transformation, Bluejam, ses frères... Elle se mît à pleurer. Elle était seule. Rien n'était pire que la solitude. Personne n'était là pour lui rappeler l'importance de son existence, personne pour la soutenir. "Tu ne seras jamais seule! On sera toujours tes grands frères." Elle avait envie de croire en eux, elle les attendrait! Ils reviendront pour elle. Mais elle avait besoin d'être foré d'ici là. C'est sur ces pensées, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, qu'elle se rendormit.

Quant elle se réveilla la seconde fois, elle entendit des voix qui parlaient entre elles de divers sujets de la vie quotidienne. Elle bougea légèrement ses muscles endoloris ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Ce qui ne servit strictement à rien car à peine avait-elle bougé ne serait ce que le petit doigt, qu'aussitôt le silence se face autour d'elle. Puis, elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur la sienne et une voix douce lui demanda comment elle allait. Yuki ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lorsque son regard se fit plus clair, elle arriva à distinguer, elle détailla l'homme au dessus d'elle. Il avait des yeux fatigués et une coupe blonde originale qui lui fit curieusement ressembler à un ananas. Elle plongea dans ses yeux comme pour sonder son âme, puis elle fit un sourire incertain et elle bougea ses lèvres pour parler mais seul un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce. L'homme la fit s'assoir et lui tandis un verre d'eau qu'elle but goulûment. Peut sûr d'elle, elle tant à de s'exprimer.

"Q-qui estes-vous? Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quant elle vit qu'elle pouvait parler, même si cela sonnait un peu trop roque c'était suffisant. Alors encouragée, elle poursuivit. O-ou suis-je?

\- Je m'appelle Marco, yoi. Et tu es sur le Mobi Dick, le bateau de Barbe Blanche, yoi.

\- Barbe Blanche?

\- Oui, le pirate le plus fort du monde!"

Marco regarda la petite fille, s'attendant à se que la peur, la frayeur et peut être même le dégoût s'inscrivent sur son visage. Mais rien. A la place, ses yeux semblaient avoir volé toute les étoiles tellement ils brillaient.

" Vous êtes des pirates? Voyant Marco acquiescer, son excitation ne fit qu'augmenter. Elle arrivait à un point où Marco était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. Moi aussi je veux devenir pirate. Je veux être la femme la plus forte et la plus libre de tous les océans!"

Le blond regarda son interlocutrice comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Puis il secoua la tête essayant de remettre de l'orde dans ses pensées. Faisant cela, il pensa à autre chose.

"Dis gamine, comment tu t'es retrouvée sur notre navire, yoi? Il n'y a aucune ile à moins de deux jours de navigation."

Il vit la petite surexcité l'instant d'avant devenir calme et le regard voiler par la tristesse. il allait la sortir de ses sombres pensées quant sa voix s'éleva dans le silence. Elle était incertaine, hésitante, triste. On sentait que ce qu'elle racontait, elle le revivait en même temps.

" Mes frères... Me protéger... Voulais pas... Esclave... Dus partir..." Une fois son charabia achevé, elle éclata en sanglot et s'endormait rapidement sur Marco qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Quant elle ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois, il n'y avait personne. Elle avait faim et décida, après avoir constater que ses muscles ne tarderaient pas à devenir un lointain souvenir, à utiliser son DVP (Détecteur pour Ventre sur Patte: infaillible pour trouver de la nourriture). D'abord elle se mît assise sur le bord du lit et attendit que son vertige passe. Ensuite elle se dirigea, d'un démarche lente tout en se tenant aux murs, vers la cuisine. Elle arriva rapidement devant de grandes portes d'où émaner la douce odeur. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, juste assez pour que son petit corp puisse passer. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit une salle à manger contenant des centaines et des centaines de personnes festoyant dans un joyeux bordel. Elle fit un pas et elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Le bruit fit cesser toutes les conversations et lever la tête des pirates dans sa direction. Finalement, se fut l'homme le plus grand qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, avec une moustache blanche en croissant de Lune qui rompit le silence installé depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de la jeune fille.

"Gu rah rah rah, je suis Barbe Blanche, le capitaine de tous ces gamins. Se présenta-t'il

-Monkey D. Yuki." Le capitaine la regarda pensivement essayant de se rappeler pourquoi son nom lui paresser tellement familier.

"Et pourquoi es-tu ici?" Comme plus tôt à l'infirmerie, le visage de Yuki se referma. Il lui était douloureux de se rappeler de ses frères qui, même si ils ne l'avaient pas voulu et l'avaient fait pour la protéger, l'avaient abandonnée. Elle décida de répondre aussi évasivement que possible, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire chasser de nouveau. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour voler bien loin. Donc elle haussa les épaules et répondit simplement qu'elle s'était perdu. Ce qui était vrai dans un sens, elle ne savait absolument pas jusqu'où elle avait été ni dans quelle direction. Les pirates la regardèrent dubitativement mais ne préfèrent pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Chacun avait leurs soucis après tout. Barbe Blanche lui demanda si elle voulait qu'ils la ramenés chez elle. "Non" a-t'elle simplement répondu.

"Veux-tu être ma fille?" Les pirates ouvrirent de grands yeux. Certes, ils savaient que leur père s'attacher facilement. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il demande un jour à une aussi petite fille. Surtout que à part les infirmières, l'équipage n'était constitué que d'hommes.

C'est à partir de ce jour que Yuki vécu sur le Moby Dick. Au début, les pirates avaient été impressionnés par sa capacité à manger autant que cinq personnes. Mais à force, ils avaient pris l'habitude de protéger leur assiette contre toutes intrusions. Yuki appréciait tous le monde sur le bateau. Elle faisait de grande blague au dépend de ses frères en compagnie de Thatch. Seule personne qui était protégée était Marco. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais elle avait une impression familière à ses coter, elle se sentait très sereine, calme. Bien sur elle l'appelait tête d'ananas au grand dam de celui-ci qui avait bien ressenti les moqueries de ses frères. Mais il aimait bien trop sa petite sœur. Certains commandants avaient même commencer à l'appeler mère-poule (Thatch était aller jusqu'à mettre un œuf sous son oreiller, ce qu'il avait bien regrette par la suite). Yuki aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle famille même si elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Ace et Sabo qui lui manquait énormément.

Ce jour, des marines, fous de son avis, avaient décidé d'attaquer le bateau. Elle avait donc était obliger de se cacher dans sa cabine qui était adjacente à celle de Marco. Sur le pont, la bataille faisait rage. Yuki attendait anxieuse à l'idée de ses frères pourraient être blesser. C'était dans ses condition là qu'elle aurait aimer être plus forte. Elle admirait ses frères pour la force et le courage qu'ils faisaient preuve pour protéger leur famille quelqu'en soit le prix.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Et, pensant que la bataille terminée, elle se précipita pour sortir et fêter leur victoire. Mais à la place, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en costume bleu et blanc. Elle se figea d'horreur et voulu faire demi-tour mais elle sentit une douleur aiguë à l'estomac. Doucement, elle baissa les yeux et regarda la lame dans son ventre avec stupéfaction. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Un cri.

"Yuki!" Entendit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Vista était en train de combattre sur le pont quant il avait vu le soldat rentrer discrètement dans le bateau et se diriger vers les cabines. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment pour sa sœur, il traversa le plus rapidement possible le champ de bataille et poursuivit le marine. Courant de plus en plus vite pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et de ne trouver Yuki. Le soldat regarda brièvement derrière lui et décida d'emprunter la porte la plus proche. Il l'ouvrit et il eue à peine le temps de voir une forme se déplacer rapidement vers lui l'intérieur qu'il l'avait déjà embrocher. Regardant sans trop comprendre dans quoi il avait planté sa lame, il s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir tuer une petite fille qui était sans doute une prisonnière qui aurait voulu profiter de la situation pour s'enfuir.

Vista qui était arrivé à leur niveau, vit l'état de sa petite soeur et poussa un hurlement de rage et coupa le marine.

"Yuki!" Il se précipita sur le corp de la fillette. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la vie d'une aussi innocente personne se finisse maintenant, aussi jeune. Il regarda sa blessure et... Cligna des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Là, devant lui, sur l'estomac de Yuki au niveau du trou dansait des flammes blanches pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard laissant un ventre lisse de blessure. Il vérifia son pouls et il le sentit battre doucement. Il laissa échapper sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir retenu. Et s'accorde un peu de calme avant de porter Yuki à l'infirmerie pour une révision au cas où il resterait des blessures.

Flo


	4. Chapitre 3

Alors tout d'abord je suis désolée de ce léger retard. Mais voila il est enfin finis./div

Kumiko: je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ensuite je suis désolée mais pour moi, Yuki/Marco se serait du pur pédophilisme autant que Jacob et Renesmée dans twilight. Donc c'est NON. Je mettrai par contre plus une relation fraternelle presque père/fille

Les fruits jumeaux 3

Barbe Blanche observait la petite fille se dandinant devant lui,mal à l'aise. Tout son équipage la regardé avec une curiosité non-dissimulé ce qui n'était pas pour apaiser la jeune fille. Le silence se faisait pesant pour Yuki qui avait peur de se faire rejeter. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'épisode avec ses frères recommence. Elle avait trop souffert et de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas la force de voler jusqu'à une terre. Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue comme à chaque fois qu'un souvenir de ses frères refaisait surface. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, le capitaine décida de briser la tension:

"Alors, comme ça tu as mangé un fruit du démon?"

Le regard des personnes alentours se fit plus pesant sur elle. Yuki releva les yeux de ses chaussures pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretient:

"Un fruit du démon?" Demanda-t'elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Un fruit qui offre à celui qui le mange un pouvoir qui peut varier de changer la couleur de ses cheveux à être le feu en passant pas le caoutchouc. En contre parti tu es maudit pas la mer et ne peux plus nager." Expliqua Marco.

"Et si j'en ai un, vous me détesterez?"

Yuki n'osait plus les regardaient. Elle ne vit donc les regards de compréhension que se jetèrent les pirates entre eux. Une voix parmi l'assemblée brisa le petit silence imposé par la conversation.

"Donc toi, tu as le pouvoir de guérir?"

Yuki secoua frénétiquement la tête.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave d'avoir un pouvoir. Parmi mes fils, il y en a aussi qui en ont. Tu seras accepter peut importe ce que tu es."

Voyant qu'il n'avait réussi de la rassurer qu'à moitié, il se tourna vers Marco et lui demanda de lui montrer. Yuki reporta toute son attention sur le blond pour bien être à la vue de la fillette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le grand oiseau cyan à la crinière dorée. Il avait d'étrange marqué rondes bleu autour des yeux.

"C'est comme moi..." Murmura Yuki si faiblement que les pirates pensèrent qu'ils l'avaient imaginé.

"Comment?" Demanda tout de même le capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, elle devint l'oiseau blanc qu'elle était. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le dégoût naissant chez les pirates. Ne sentant rien arriver, elle les rouvrît pour contempler les visages choqués autours d'elle. Elle chercha du réconfort en Marco. Il était de nouveau un humain et s'approché de Yuki. Elle entendit vaguement un "magnifique" avant de sentir les mains de Marco dans ses plumes de feu. "C'est froid." Constata-t'il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres même s'il avait parlé distinctement. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de Marco, se trouvait l'oiseau. Il était deux fois plus grand que Yuki. Mis à coter l'un de l'autre, on pouvait constater que les deux volatiles étaient parfaitement identique à l'exception des marques plus foncées autour des yeux et sur le torse pour le bleu, leur couleur et leur taille.

L'équipage était fasciné par les deux êtres qui interagissaient devant eux. Le cyan s'était approché du blanc et avait entouré de son cou le petit corps qui s'était rapproché de lui et chercher le plus de sécurité possible. Ils étaient restés là, sans bouger profitant de la chaleur pour l'un et de la fraîcheur pour l'autre. Puis, enfin, le bleu se recula et dans un gerbe de flamme redevint Marco. Yuki, était debout, son sourire était si étincelant que le cœur de chaque pirate se réchauffa.

"Donc il existe plusieurs types de zoan mythique forme phénix." Constata BarbeBlanche.

"Oui, si moi je suis le feu, Yuki est la glace."

"Donc, je peux rester?

-Bien sur. Tu peux même devenir ma fille si tu veux."

L'équipage fut étonné par la proposition de leur capitaine. Il n'avait jamais accepter quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans l'équipage et une fille qui plus est. À par les infirmières, il n'y avait aucune femme. Mais maintenant, ils avaient une nouvelle petite sœur à chérir et protéger. Yuki, elle fut émue par la proposition du yonku:

"Oui mais avant, si vous allez devenir ma famille. Je devrai vous dire ce qui m'est arrivé."

Et elle raconta tout. Sa vie à Fushia avec Makino. Son ennuie parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Puis sa rencontre avec Shanks et les bandits des montagnes. Son grand-père et les bandits de Dadam. Ace et la poursuite à travers la forêt pendant des mois. Puis Sabo et les pirates de Bluejam. Sa torture et sa première transformation. L'arrivé des dragons célestes et le kidnapping de Bluejam pour la vendre à eux. Le sauvetage de ses frères et enfin, sa fuite pour finir sur ce bateau. Yuki était épuisée et en larme. Elle avait du se rappeler de tous et surtout ses frères qui était encore à vif dans son esprit. Barbe Blanche était triste pour cette jeune fille qui avait du apprendre trop tôt la vérité de ce monde. Elle avait du apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de liberté, pas d'égalité. Si elle voulait vivre librement, elle devait être une sans-loi, une personne seulement régit par sa volonté de vivre et se qu'elle pense être juste. Il tapota légèrement ses genoux et la petite fille y grimpa. Elle paressait toute petite, roulée en boule sur ce grand pirate. Elle continua de sangloter quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Flo


End file.
